Save her
by mystic664
Summary: Garcia is kidnapped. Morgan has to obey the unsub or she will due.
1. Chapter 1

Hands were all over her. On her face, on her breasts, and on her butt. A blind fold was on her eyes. Duct tape kept her silent.

"When will we call him?"

"Soon, my brother," one of the men said,"we need to get him panicking first. Men, don't think straight when they're panicked."

"What will we do until then?"

One of the men picked her up, and placed her on somewhere soft. A bed. The blind fold was ripped off. Before she had a chance to analyze her surroundings, the tape was ripped off her mouth. A scream escaped her lips, as one of the men pinned her down. The other one grabbed her wrists and locked them inside the handcuffs on the headboard.

"Until then, we'll have some fun."

"Let me go," she said, while trying to sound confident.

" Oh, you're a bit of a brat," the older man said.

He leaned in to her ear and whispered," I like brats."

She tensed up, and turned her head away from him.

"You'll be sorry you ever laid a hand on me, when they find you," she said, quietly.

"Oh Penelope Garcia," the younger one laughed," did you think we'd forget that you're the FBI's protected little princess? They'll do whatever it takes to get you back."

"Now that our introduction is out of the way," the older man said," let's get a little more personal."

He placed a lock of hair behind her ear, and kissed her on the cheek. He reached for the hem of her skirt.

"To be fair," he said,"my little brother thought that the other two lady agents were much more attractive than you."

"They at least take care of themselves," the younger man argued," I wanted to take the other blonde. If we could get a hold of her son, she'd let us do whatever we wanted to her."

"You're disgusting," Garcia whispered.

"But she's closer to the target," the older brother reasoned," and after all-"

He lifted her blouse, and felt her breasts.

"A beautiful woman is a beautiful woman."

* * *

"Maybe she's sick," JJ said.

Morgan shook his head as they pulled into the parking lot of Garcia's apartment.

"She'd have called," he said," I have a bad feeling about this. Just keep your eyes open."

He got out of the car and walked into the building. JJ followed closely behind. Garcia's door was ajar. Morgan turned to JJ and signaled for her to follow him and stay quiet. They silently walked in. Morgan had a hand in his gun. JJ never even thought to bring hers. The place was a mess. Garcia was nowhere to be found.

"I'll call Hotch," JJ said," you stay here and see if there are any. clues to who did this."

JJ stepped outside, as Morgan tried understand hat happened. There was a broken plate in the kitchen, and a knife that had a little bit of blood on it. Morgan hoped it wasn't Garcia's. Suddenly, his phone rang. He was going to ignore it, but Garcia's picture flashed onto the screen.

"Baby Girl," Morgan answered," where are you?"

"Is that what you call her? I like that," a strange male voice said.

"Who the hell are you?"

"If you ever want to see her again, you will follow all of my instructions. Is that understood?"

"Let me talk to her," Morgan demanded.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes," Morgan said.

"I would let you talk to her, but she's so exhausted from all the fun we've been having-"

"Let me talk to her," Morgan repeated,"Prove to me that she's alive, or you get nothing."

"Okay, fine,"the man said, like a child," Let me see if your baby girl's awake."

A few seconds later, there was a sound.

"Derek," she sobbed.

"Baby Girl," he sighed with relief," don't worry I'm going to find you. Do you know where you are?"

"I'm at-"

She was interrupted by a slap across the face. She screamed out loud.

"You stupid Bitch! I told you not to say anything!"

The man got back on the phone.

" I'll call you later tonight. Don't ignore me."


	2. Chapter 2

The younger man looked at her with disgust. Garcia looked away.

"I don't know why you're being so difficult," he said.

"You kidnapped me," she replied," you beat me, you raped me, and I'm the one who's being rude?"

"Rape?! A man treats you like a goddess, he allows you to contact the outside world, he punishes you when you break his one rule, and you call that rape? You really are a spoiled princess," he snarled.

"Your brother is a disgusting monster! Don't you understand that he's using you?! I don't even know why you went along with him. Unless-"

Garcia may not have been a profiler, but she knew exactly what was happening. And he knew that she knew.

"Don't you dare say a word!"

In a flash, she felt the cold steel of a knife against her throat.

"If you say one word about this to my brother, Derek Morgan's first task will lead him to you're mutilated body," he whispered," understood?"

Garcia nodded her head, while trying not to cry, but her scrunched up face betrayed her.

Once the knife left her skin, she broke down into sobs. The man wiped away one of her tears, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well, my princess," he said," we'll need you at your best in the morning."

"Is it night?!"

He placed a blanket on top of her.

"Wait, what time is it?"

He walked to the door.

"What time is it?!"

He turned off the light, and shut the door.

Garcia tugged at the handcuffs, but it was useless. Her thoughts were racing. Where was she? Who were these men? Why did they need Morgan? What were they going to make him do? When would he get to her? Her thoughts were interrupted by a conversation.

"It's all set up for tomorrow," one of the men said," I just hope the junkie can remember to show up."

"And we better pray the princess doesn't disobey us again," the younger one said," we should find away to make her more obedient."

"Oh, come on,"the older man chuckled," I like that she has some fight in her. It's a nice change from-"

"From what?"

There was silence.

"Unbelievable," the younger man said," you actually like that princess better than me."

Footsteps pounded upstairs. A door slammed. There was nothing.

* * *

"Just let me do this!"

"That is out of the question," Hotch said," If we do what he says, we'll be his personal weapons."

"And if we don't, he'll kill Garcia!"

"Right now, my number one concern is getting her back safely," Hotch said," but I will not send one of my agents into uncertain danger."

"Garcia's already in danger!"

Before they could continue, Morgan's phone rang.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes," Morgan lied.

"Listen to me and everything will be fine," the voice said," tomorrow morning, at ten you will go to the park right across from your apartment. Bring a thousand dollars. Cash."

"Let me talk to Garcia," Morgan said.

"I would, but she's sleeping. You can talk to her tomorrow, after you finish your task. Come alone."

He hung up. Hotch looked up, expecting an answer.

"He wants me to come to the park across the street from my apartment tomorrow at ten. I have to bring a thousand dollars, and come alone," Morgan explained.

"Can you get the money?"

"Yes," Morgan said, confused.

"Then go home, and get some sleep,"Hotch said," call me at ten thirty. If you don't call I'll assume something went wrong, and I will come to the park."

Morgan walked out of the office, just as Rossi walked in.

"You're not letting him go alone,"Rossi said.

"I am asking for undercover agents as we speak," Hotch said.

"Are you telling Morgan?"

"Absolutely not," Hotch answered," but there's no way he was going to let this go, and as much as I hate to admit it, it's our best chance of finding Garcia."

He got up, and went down to Garcia's office. There were pictures, and posters, and figurines everywhere, but he went straight to a picture of Garcia herself. He picked it up, and took it upstairs to his office, and placed it on his desk. He looked down at her wide smile, crazy hair, and eyes full of hope.

"We will get you home," he promised.


End file.
